Hetalia Mini's
by Jinxing The World
Summary: Some short little Hetalia Drabbles of mine. Not all of them will be Germany X Italy, some will be funny, others romantic, and a couple tragic. Please read and enjoy! Warning Yaoi! It's T because I'm paranoid...
1. Sing For Me

Germany sat in his quiet office and sighed, there was nothing more therapeutic to him than sitting in his nice, clean workplace with nothing to do but admire his work. Fully satisfied that nothing was out of place, he took advantage of the time to do a little bit of… reading. Cracking open his favorite book, The Italian Heart, he started to read. At first the quiet was pleasant, but after a few moments he wondered where exactly Italy was. It was extremely unlike him to stay quiet for this long. Pushing the thought away he continued to read. Hours past like seconds as Germany finally finished his thousand page book. He hummed to himself in contentment.

"Of course he would marry the French man… he didn't even know the German existed…" he muttered to himself while putting the book on his bookshelf. While he was happy he had finished the book, he started wondering about himself and his own Italian boy. He obviously knew that he existed, but did he know how he felt?

Ludwig chided himself, there were definitely feelings between Feliciano and himself, but they were merely friendly… brotherly even! …Weren't they?

He tried to shrug off his thoughts as he turned off the light and walked out of his office. As he walked out into the hallway, he glanced at one of his coo-coo clocks. It was 9:30, and still no sign of Italy. He was worried now; Feliciano would have told him if he was going anywhere.

Suddenly filled with anxiety he searched every room in the house for his Italian friend, but it was to no avail. He was about to call some of the other countries for assistance when he heard a light noise coming from the direction of the Kitchen. Setting down his phone, he walked into the room; there was no sign of Italy. He was about to give up when he heard the noise again, he was pretty sure it was coming from outside. He mentally kicked himself for not checking out there first as he opened the sliding glass door. As he stepped outside, sure enough he saw the Italian sitting in a lawn chair with an acoustic guitar. He was facing away from him, and he was pretty sure that he had no idea that he was now behind him, or even outside for that matter.

Italy strummed the guitar as he sang in his beautiful melodious voice:  
><em>Beneath the stars we heard a melody,<em>  
><em>Was just an old Italian love song.<em>  
><em>From sweet guitars it came so tenderly,<em>  
><em>A dreamy old Italian love song<em>

_We heard the voice of a gondolier,_

_My heart rejoiced for you seemed so near and dear._

_Now when you come to me in dreams, it seems_

_I hear an old Italian love song._

_We heard the voice of a gondolier,_

_My heart rejoiced for you seemed so near and dear._

_Now when you come to me in dreams, it seems_

_I hear an old Italian love song._

Germany smiled as he listened to his friend's soft voice as he finished singing. He started to clap for him, feeling that his friend deserved applause for his beautiful performance.

Italy turned around startled, "Germany!" he shouted in shock, "How long have you been there?" He was slightly embarrassed, and was wondering if Germany would be mad at him for wasting time on something as pointless as singing. He was also a little upset… he had meant for the song to be heard by his love, when he had finished perfecting it.

"Long enough to hear you sing…" was Germany's only reply, he was too blown away by the Italian's voice to say anything else.

"Oh…" he said blushing, "Well… it wasn't intended for you to hear…" he said shaking his head and sighing.

With just those few words, Ludwig's spirit was crushed. "Oh… I understand… I'm sorry… who was it for? France or Spain or… someone else?"

Italy was at first unsure of what he meant, but after a few moments of thought, he saw how it must have come across. "Germany… " Italy said softly, "Doitsu… it was for you… I just didn't want you to hear it until it was perfect… It was supposed to be a gift for you… It was going to be a surprise."

Germany could hardly believe his friends words, he was going to sing him a love song… for him, for only him. Usually this would disgust him, but there was something about Italy that melted his heart. "Really! You were planning a surprise… for me?" Germany asked, unsure of what to say next, trying his hardest to contain his excitement.

Italy smiled, "Of course silly Mr. Germany! Who else would I sing a love song for?" He was glad that Germany was happy for once.

"Well… Italy… I don't know what to say other than thank you!" He smiled; there was nothing anyone could say right now to bring him down.

"Germany, you don't need to thank me…" he said blushing, " It wasn't even that good." Italy looked to the ground in embarrassment.

"Yes… I think I do…" Germany said softly letting his gentle side take over. Putting his hand under the other man's chin, he lifted his face so that he could stare into his eyes. The big chocolate brown spheres were Germany's kryptonite. "Thank you Italy…" Germany whispered as he leaned in to give the Italian a kiss.

The touch of Germany's lips to his own made Italy melt, he was extremely happy, and was sure that this was the best "Thank You" he had ever gotten.


	2. Battlefield Love

Sorry about the long time between updates. This one is a Russia x China fic. I really hope y'all enjoy it.

* * *

><p>"Ivan?" Yao shouted loudly to the man who had just fallen down in front of him. They were under heavy fire, and many men had already dropped dead. Up until now it had just been common soldiers, no one who had a name to him, no one that he had truly known. All of the other fallen soldiers had been nothing to him other than the one he didn't want to be, after all, they were just more casualties of war.<p>

Yao tucked down and rolled onto the ground next to his fallen comrade. He felt pretty sure that if he didn't make much movement, he wouldn't be noticed in the chaos that surrounded him. Again he shouted over the gun fire to his comrade, "Ivan!" Ivan was lying next to him on the dirty muddy ground. His eyes were closed and his chest was covered in blood. Yao could see rips in the Russian's clothes that showed the places where he had been shot. He reached a hand over and tapped the side of his friends face, hoping and praying that he would open his eyes and simply, "wake up". After spending a few moments doing this with no response he began to shake him. To this action, he again gained no response.

It was then that the cold hard truth stuck him; Ivan was not going to wake up… Ivan was gone, he was dead. He couldn't help himself and he burst into tears as the realization hit home, Ivan was dead, and the man that Yao had secretly loved was gone forever. The battle around him turned into nothing but a blur, he couldn't focus on anything but the man lying beside him. His friend and almost lover was now muddy, bloody and gone forever.

As tears rolled down his cheeks he knew that each and every tear and sob he shed meant something, they were being sent to the wind and to every direction of the Earth to show people what could have been. Yao silently cursed war, every battle and every death was for nothing, so many lives could still be lived if everyone just agreed to live in peace and unity. As his tears fell, he made a decision, he wouldn't waste another moment. He knew that he had let Ivan be alone in life, but now he swore that he wouldn't let him be alone in death.

Gently and slowly, Yao leaned down to bestow a final gift to his one and only true friend. It was, in truth, a gift he should have given long ago, and regretted not granting it earlier. Tenderly he kissed the lips of the only man he knew he would ever love. Ivan had been the strongest man Yao had ever known, and he knew that he would never forget him. As he pulled back, Yao swore that he felt a warm breath release from Ivan's lips. This gave Yao new hope as he realized that he had never checked his friend's vitals. He had, of course only presumed Ivan to be dead due to outward appearances.

Setting his head against his friend's chest Yao heard something that he hadn't before. He heard a very light heartbeat, and a shallow breath flow in and out of his friend's lungs. He lifted up his head in absolute elation, and rejoiced in his friend's life. After a few moments, Yao was even more surprised to hear something more amazing, at first it was only a cough, but then he heard a sputter, a shallow breath, and then a voice.

Yes, a voice, Ivan's deep voice saying something that sounded to Yao like a Russian prayer. "Ivan!" Yao shouted once more, now in pure delight. Hot, happy tears streamed down his face as he made a silent prayer to whatever deity had allowed Ivan to live. He had never remembered being so glad and relieved in his life as he was now.

Ivan smiled gently up at Wang Yao. He knew that he had been shot, and though the pain flowing through his body was searing, he couldn't help but smile. He supposed that just looking up into the eyes of someone so glad to see him alive, made him smile. Mustering all his strength despite the pain he felt, Ivan reached a hand up to gently tough the Chinese man's face. For the first time ever that Ivan could remember, Yao did not shy away from his touch, but instead accepted it and put his own hand on top of Ivan's.

Ivan's smile broadened, neither of them had to speak words to understand what they were both thinking. Between the two, just eye contact allowed the other to understand what was happening; it was love… battle field love. They had always secretly loved each other, and now that they were no longer hiding it from each other, they would always be in love.

This silent agreement left only one question in the Russian's mind, one question that he, of course, quickly voiced. Ivan coughed and inhaled shallowly as he tried to gain the air he would need to speak. After a few moments of attempting to regulate his rough breathing, Ivan finally was able to speak. "You will become one with me… da?" he asked with a slightly wavering tone.

The Chinese man laughed at the pure absurdity of his friend's question. There Ivan was, lying on the ground half alive, half in the grasp of death, and he was asking their age old question… All Ivan wanted to know was whether or not they would finally become one. Yao couldn't help himself but smile as he cried. He softly smoothed Ivan's hair with his hand and kissed his forehead lightly, "Yes."

* * *

><p>Please send me some feedback, and also any couples or situations you'd like to see next.<p> 


End file.
